My Savior Angel
by GothicTomboy
Summary: Sakura, Tomoeda High's Ice Queen,with a secret pasion for drawing. Syaoran, the hot new transfer student and the world's most wanted bachelor. What happens when Sakura's gift is discovered and Syaoran wants to help her with her problems?
1. Secret Discovered

Chapter One: Secret Discovered

Chapter One: Secret Discovered

Sakura woke up to the blaring of her alarm. She got up and went through her daily routine: shower, dress, eat, feed her dog Kero, and leave. Sakura rode a black skateboard decorated with pink cherry blossoms. Sakura stopped in front of Tomoeda High. She kicked up her skateboard, slung her backpack over her shoulder, and walked through the school gates. Her cold and unfeeling aura changed the school's atmosphere once she walked in.

As Sakura walked down the halls, students backed up, creating a path for her. Sakura's shoes made squeaking noises in the silent hall. Students feared Sakura entirely. She had the looks and the money, but her personality had changed after the death of her parents, including Touya's. Sakura entered her classroom and sat in the back seat. She slung her backpack on her chair and took out a notebook.

The bell rang and students began filing into the class. However, they all avoided Sakura and feared her death glares. Her glares were cold enough to make someone end up in the hospital for weeks. Her ice-cold aura could change an atmosphere in seconds. To make it worse, she was Japan's number one martial artist.

As class started, the teacher began teaching math. Sakura got bored and started daydreaming about her experiences she had with her parents before they died. Her thoughts were interrupted by the rude knocking on the door. The principal walked in with a certain amber eyed boy in tow. Gasps were heard around the room, and many girls squealed. It was Syaoran Li, the future leader of the Li clan. The principal opened his mouth and no one talked. "I am sure you all know who this is. This new transfer student is Syaoran Li. He just transferred from China. I hope you all make him comfortable." The principal nodded to the teacher and left the room. The teacher looked at Syaoran and said, "Mr. Li would you like to introduce yourself to the class? After that, you can choose your seat." Syaoran walked up to the front of the class and began talking. "I am sure you all know me. I think most of you have read about me in magazines." Everyone nodded except for Sakura. Syaoran continued. "Well then, I guess you know everything about my life. It doesn't look like I need to introduce myself." Syaoran bowed to the teacher and looked around for an empty seat.

He saw the only seat unoccupied was next to Sakura, in the back of the classroom. As Syaoran made his way to his new seat, eyes of sympathy were cast upon him. Once he reached Sakura, he gave her a kind smile. However, Sakura just glared at him icily. Syaoran just shrugged it off and sat down. After class, Sakura picked up her bag and made her way out of the classroom before anyone got out of their seat. Sakura walked quickly, making her way to her personal studio in an abandoned hall. Sakura entered the room and locked the door behind her. She sat down on the piano bench and took a deep breath. Little did she know, Syaoran was following her the whole way. Sakura placed her hands on the white keys, and started playing a song her mother and her had written together. Her petite fingers were moving quickly across the keyboard, and they looked like they were dancing. As Sakura played, she put her whole heart into it. As she played, tears ran down her angelic face.

Outside the door, Syaoran listened to Sakura's music, his heart feeling what Sakura had experienced. Syaoran started wondering what had caused Sakura to feel this much pain. His thoughts were interrupted by the bell for the end of break. Syaoran quickly scurried to his next class. He was determined to help Sakura feel better. Inside the room, Sakura immediately stopped playing after the bell. She quickly wiped her tears away and put on a blank face containing no emotion. She walked out the door, a completely different person. Her next class was science. The teacher was teaching about plants, and Sakura got bored. She took out a sketching book, and made sure no one was looking. She picked up a pencil and started sketching an imaginary angel, saving her from her lonely world. Little did she know, this particular angel was a mirror image of Syaoran Li. Sakura's pencil moved across the paper, fast and elegant. Her pencil stopped when the bell rang. Sakura stuffed her stuff into her backpack, but kept her pencil and sketch book in her hands. Sakura made her way to the cafeteria. She quickly bought a turkey sandwich and low-fat milk. She walked outside onto the lawn and sat down at her personal cherry blossom tree.

Sakura continued drawing while she ate. She drew her angel tall and majestic, with a sense of mature ness and power across his facial features. His wings were elegant, yet powerful. Sakura lifted her hand to bite into her sandwich, but all of the sudden, a wind picked up her book, and carried it to the school's art teacher, Mrs. Toko. Mrs. Toko caught the book, and started flipping through Sakura's drawings. She was hypnotized by Sakura's drawings. She quickly turned around and walked into her classroom. Sakura quickly followed her. Sakura stood by Mrs. Toko's desk while she flipped though her art, but Mrs. Toko was so intrigued by Sakura's art to notice. When Mrs. Toko flipped to the page where Sakura drew her savior angel, she gasped. At that moment, Sakura asked, "Are you done looking at my sketches?" Mrs. Toko looked up and gasped at who it was. She didn't expect the talented artist to be the " Ice Queen" of the school. Mrs. Toko overcame her shock quickly. She said, "Sakura, if it's alright with you, I would like to enter you as a contestant for this year's annual art contest. I think this particular drawing is fantastic." She motioned towards Sakura's drawing of her angel. "I would like you to improve the facial features and body structure. If I am correct, it is a drawing of Li-san, is it not?" Sakura opened her mouth and said, "This picture was just an imagination. It was never meant to be realistic. I have no model and it is certainly not Li." Mrs. Toko smiled and motioned for her to look. Sakura frowned and stared at her drawing.

Sakura was surprised the Mrs. Toko was actually correct. She replied, "But I won't be able to get Li to model for me. He'll probably be too busy being perverted." Mrs. Toko smiled. "Well, you never know until you try. All contest entries will have to be submitted by May 20. I hope you'll win." Sakura nodded grimly and bowed. She took her sketch book and left.


	2. Renewed Love

Sakura was surprised the Mrs

Chapter Two: New Discoveries

Sakura was surprised the Mrs. Toko was actually correct. She replied, "But I won't be able to get Li to model for me. He'll probably be too busy being perverted." Mrs. Toko smiled. "Well, you never know until you try. All contest entries will have to be submitted by May 20. I hope you'll win." Sakura nodded grimly and bowed. She took her sketch book and left.

Sakura sighed as she stepped out into the school halls. She opened her sketch book and looked at the sketch of her guardian angel. She was confused about two things. 'How the hell was Li her imaginative guardian angel, and two, How they hell am I going to ask him to model for me?' Sakura sighed once more and decided to fake an injury and go home. Sakura injured her ankle in a place she could fix easily. She limped to the office and went to the nurse's office. After the nurse inspected her read and swollen ankle, the nurse wrote a slip for her to go home. Sakura grimly smiled and headed out. She handed the slip to the office secretary and headed for home. She limped away and once she was a block away, she twisted back her ankle and rode her skateboard for the rest of the way home.

Once Sakura entered her house, she ran up the stairs and into her room. Kero followed in tow. Sakura turned on her computer and changed into a black shorts and a white t-shirt. She logged onto AIM and started chatting with her best friend, Tomoyo.

THicequeen says: So, how's life with Eriol in England?

DesignerCrazy says: It's aliright…. not much to do. I have a new set of summer clothes for you! You'll look so KAWAII!!

THicequeen says: …….Oh, I got entered for an art contest. Stupid art teacher got my sketch book. Drew my imaginary guardian angel. However, it looked exactly like Syaoran Li. He transferred here 2day.

DesignerCrazy says: Wow……the most wanted bachelor as a guardian angel. Have you lost your sanity??

THicequeen says: I drew him without a clue!

DesignerCrazy says: -. - Oh, I got ENGAGED to Eriol!! Even better, I met Naoko and Chiharu, Rika, Mei Ling, and Naoko today. They're all engaged too, except for Naoko. She's still going solo.

THicequeen says: Really? Cool….well congratz. Who's engaged to whom?

DesignerCrazy says: Thx….Rika with Yoshi (Tereda), Mei Ling and Ryu, Chiharu with Takashi…..and of course me and Eriol with Naoko going solo….

THicequeen says: Remember Xiao Lang?

DesignerCrazy says: Your childhood lover? The one who left for China when you both were eleven? Sakura, it's been six years…how r u sure he'll come back?

THicequeen says: I dunno. He promised me. He loves me…I know it. I can't let go….Anyway, he gave me a promise necklace. I know he'll come back soon. I can feel it.

DesignerCrazy says: If u say so….I g2g. C u

_DesignerCrazy has logged off._

Sakura turned off her computer and sat on her bed. She lifted up the promise necklace Xiao Lang had given her before he left. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. _'Xiao Lang…when are you going to come back to me??' _

**Flashback **

A crying eleven year old Sakura stood by a cherry blossom tree with an eleven year old Xiao Lang. Xiao Lang wiped her tears away and said, "I promise I will come back….I promise." He then handed her a pink heart, cut in half with S+S carved on it. He put the necklace around her. "See, I have me own. When were together again, our hearts will join together. Now smile for me…please?" Sakura gave Xiao Lang the brightest smile she could manage. Xiao Lang laughed. "Now that's the cherry blossom I know. I love you my Ying Fa. I will come back." Xiao Lang gave her one last sweet kiss and walked to a limo, which took him to his awaiting plane. Sakura looked down at her necklace and to the retreating back of the limo. _'I will wait for you my little wolf. I will wait forever if I have to.'_ Sakura took one last glance and walked home.

Present Time:

Sakura opened her eyes. She smiled a tiny bit. She still loved her little wolf. Sakura debated between skateboarding at the park and going to the mall. She decided going to the mall. She was in desperate need for more CDs'. As Sakura skateboarded to the mall, she was unaware of a person with amber eyes following after her. As Sakura stopped at the front entrance, she kicked up her skateboard and made her way to the CD store.

As Sakura looked at a pile of rock music in the darkest corner of the store, she heard a voice behind her, "My little Ying Fa, do you still remember me?" Her breath quickened, was it her little wolf? Sakura turned around and saw she was looking at Syaoran Li. "How did you know my nickname giving by my childhood lover?" Sakura heard Syaoran laugh. "Well, my little Ying Fa doesn't remember her little wolf anymore?" Sakura frowned. "Are you Xiao Lang?" Syaoran nodded. "Where's the proof?" Sakura glared. Syaoran reached into his shirt and pulled out the other half of the promise necklace, except it was green. Sakura gasped. "So you really have come back to me. Do you still really love me?" Syaoran smiled the largest smile he had ever smiled in years. "What do you think?" Syaoran stooped low and planted a passionate kiss on Sakura. Sakura responded and she felt like she was eleven years old again.

After Sakura and Syaoran broke apart, Syaoran was smiling but Sakura only had a small smile. The couple held hands and walked out the door. The two walked to the cafeteria and ordered some pizza. Once they settled at a bench outside, Syaoran asked, "Why are you so cold now? You're known as the "Ice Queen" at school." Sakura looked out at the horizon and answered, "I became like that after Touya and Outo-san died, I became like this. I was so lonely. I was made fun of at school and Tomoyo moved to England. The rest of the gang also left…." Sakura's voice trailed off. Syaoran looked over at Sakura and said, "I'm sorry for leaving you. I had to go back to China to train as the future leader of the Li-Clan." Sakura replied, "How come you never told me you were going to take over the clan, least of all tell me you were from it?" Syaoran apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't want anyone to treat me different. But I was still wrong. The girls still went google eyed when they saw me…" Sakura and Syaoran laughed, remembering an experience from a blonde girl that was Syaoran's personal stalker.

After the laugh, Syaoran's watch alarm started to beep. Syaoran quickly stood up. "Oh, I got to go Sakura. I have a meeting to the apartment owner of the apartment I am hoping to rent." Sakura stood up next to him. "It's alright, I can let you live with me. I have extra rooms. I reconstructed the whole house. I have an inside pool, a gym, a weight room, a huge library, a running track, and a lot more. I also have ten to fifteen bedrooms. So basically, I have a mini-mansion…." Syaoran dropped his jaws as Sakura went down the list. It was almost like his house, except it had more exercise rooms. Sakura and Syaoran started chatting on the way to her house. Once they reached her home, Sakura used her fingerprint to get into the house.

All of the sudden, Sakura took Syaoran's hand and pressed it onto the machine. After the machine saved his fingerprint, they went inside and go ready for the next day.

The next morning, Syaoran looked into Sakura's bedroom and noticed she was gone. He went around the whole house looking for her until he went into the gym room. He was amazed at Sakura's talent in martial arts. Then, he remembered Sakura was Japan's best martial artist, but sadly didn't compete, since she wanted a private life. As Sakura was training on her accuracy with throwing knives, Sakura threw the knives at the male dummy: One in the head, one in the stomach, and two at the most sensitive part of the male body. Syaoran winced. He was so glad Sakura was his lover instead of his enemy. Syaoran shouted at Sakura to get dressed. She flashed him a rare smile and went upstairs to change while Syaoran made breakfast.

When Sakura came down, she was wearing a white tank top with black board shorts. She also had on black sneakers. Sakura grabbed the toast in Syaoran's hands and started chewing, ignoring his complaints. She just smirked, grabbed her backpack and skateboard and waited for Syaoran. Syaoran came out wearing his favorite color, green. He had on green shorts, forest green shirt, and white shoes. His hair was as messy as usual. Syaoran also carried a green skateboard with a white wolf along with his backpack. Syaoran and Sakura both got on their skateboards and went to school.

Once they reached the gates, Sakura turned icy cold again. Syaoran felt icy shivers along his body, but once he felt Sakura's reassuring hand on him, he calmed down. They walked into school together and were watched by the eyes of many students of Tomoeda High. They were in a deep conversation until they were interrupted by the school slut, Amanda. "Hey bitch, what are you doing with my guy?" Sakura rolled her eyes and said icily, "Since when was he yours? Last time I checked, he doesn't eve know you!" Syaoran nodded. Amanda pouted. "Well, I'm Amanda. It's Nice to meet you. Wanna go out with me?" Syaoran replied coldly, "No, as you can see, Sakura and I are together, unless of course you're blind. And second of all, she isn't a bitch."

A crowd was starting to form. Amanda's eyes widened in horror. "Did this slut brain-wash you? Why are you with her?" Syaoran was about to reply when Sakura cut in. "Well for your information slut, we were together since childhood. He just came back to get me. Now, if you'll excuse me, its time for class. Syaoran and Sakura headed for the same classroom, but Sakura didn't leave without flicking Amanda off.


End file.
